


Dear Caroline

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [165]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: prompt for minis - Klaroline eating birthday cake in their birthday suits
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [165]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 24





	Dear Caroline

Klaus liked birthdays, he always had. When he was younger, his mother would make a cake just for him and spend the whole day with him. As a poor art student, promotional offers had kept him in free treats for a whole week. Alone in a new city for his first residency gig, the occasion made for a good excuse to have his siblings visit.

Now, birthdays were even better. Now, he had Caroline.

“Happy birthday to you,” she sang softly, her breath ghosting across his collarbone as he was slow to wake. “Happy birthday to you.”

Barely opening his eyes, he couldn’t help a smirk at finding her delightfully bare skin suggesting even more beneath the sheets. “Happy birthday, dear Klaus, happy birthday to you.”

His hand slid over her back, warmly trailing the length of her spine. “Good morning to you, too, love.”

She grinned up at him and kissed his nose. “Do you want your birthday breakfast?”

Frowning, Klaus nearly protested when she slipped out of his grasp, only to be distracted by her naked form as she twisted toward the nightstand. He was mildly alarmed at the lit candle burning down to the cinnamon roll waiting there. “Birthday breakfast?”

Caroline blushed, not quite meeting his eyes while she focused on not spilling the melted wax all over the pastry. “It was a tradition for me and my mom. She usually had to work before I woke up for school, but she’d leave a giant cinnamon roll or cupcake right next to my alarm clock.”

“I supposed that makes you my alarm clock,” he said, hauling himself up to kiss her shoulder. “I think I like birthday breakfast.”

“I think I like you,” she flirted, leaning in for a real kiss, but stopping short before reaching his lips. “Happy birthday, Klaus.”

Oh, yes. He loved birthdays.


End file.
